


Talk To Me

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: gender neutral reader, michaels moms mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: It's late. Like, incredibly late. And you absolutely cannot sleep. Luckily, the cutest geek you know is here to help.





	Talk To Me

                    It was two in the morning, and you were lying on the couch in Michael’s basement. Jeremy and Michael were leaning against it, fast asleep on their beanbags. You, however, were tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position, but it wasn’t working. You hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, and you had no idea why. It wasn’t like this was your first time sleeping on this couch. It had dealt with you and your quiet snores, your all-nighters, and your occasional bad dreams. Tonight, though, for whatever reason, the couch wasn’t dealing with any of those things, for which it was probably grateful. Let’s stop personifying the couch now. Anyway. You were having difficulty sleeping.

                    The amount of effort you were putting in to falling asleep was giving you a headache, which was just further hindering your quest for sleep. You let out a quiet groan of annoyance, freezing when you realized you could wake either Michael of Jeremy up. You held your breath, glancing down at the two. Neither of them so much as stirred, and you were envious of their deep sleep. Maybe you were just dehydrated? You couldn’t remember drinking much water today. That was probably it. You sat up and were about to swing your legs over the side of the couch when you realized you would almost certainly jostle either Michael or Jeremy, and you didn’t wanna wake them up. You stood and stepped silently over the back of the couch, stepping up the stairs carefully.

                    When you reached the kitchen, you ran your hands along the wall until you found the light switch. When they flickered on, you squinted at the blinding light. You grabbed a cup from the cabinet, padding over to the sink and filling it up. When you turned to walk back downstairs, your little toe hit the corner of the island in the middle of the kitchen. The little ‘fffff…’ sound you made was almost deafening in the silence. You clapped a hand over your mouth. You didn’t want to wake anyone. Especially Michael’s moms. That would be awkward. 'Oh, sorry to wake you, Mrs. and Mrs. Mell, I stubbed my toe and just had to scream 'Fuck!’ to the heavens. My bad.’ Yeah, no.

                    You did let out a quiet grunt, however, and set the cup down on the island before gripping your foot in both hands and hopping on your other foot like some kind of cartoon character. God, did that hurt like a bitch.

                    “(Y/N)?” a groggy voice whispered. Your head shot up and you immediately let go of your foot, letting it  _thump_  quietly to the ground. Standing in front of you, tired and confused, was Jeremy. “What are you doing up?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you up?” you asked, and Jeremy shook his head unconvincingly. “No, no…” he trailed off. He always was a terrible liar. You gave him a look. “Well, maybe. You  _were_  kind of hopping around right above us.” That was a good point. “Oh. Sorry, Jer. I stubbed my fucking toe on the island while getting some water.” Jeremy nodded.

                    It was silent for a moment as you both looked at each other. “So why couldn’t you sleep?” Jeremy asked. “I have literally no idea.” you muttered, rubbing at your tired eyes. “I just can’t. It’s kind of pissing me off.” you said, and Jeremy looked at you with sympathy. “That sucks.” he said, and you nodded, taking a sip of your water. “Yeah.” you took a deep breath, sighing it out. “Let’s just go back downstairs.” you suggested, and Jeremy nodded, turning and heading back. You took another gulp of your water before pouring the rest in the sink and turning to follow Jeremy.

                    When you climbed back over the couch with a huff, Jeremy gave you a look of confusion. “You and Michael are, like, right in front of the couch. I didn’t wanna step on one of you, or something.” he nodded in understanding, and once your eyes adjusted you could see his mouth parted in a small ‘oh’ as he laid back against the couch, pulling his blanket back over him. You laid on your back, trying hard to clear your mind so you could sleep.

                    Things quickly went right back to how they were before. You were shifting restlessly, fidgeting and rolling your eyes in annoyance each time your body told you to move again. After a few minutes of this, Jeremy turned around to face you. “(Y/N)?” he whispered, and you suddenly felt guilty for keeping him awake. And for waking him up in the first place. You sighed quietly. “Sorry, I know it’s annoying.” you muttered. It was silent for a beat. “Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep?” he asked.

                    You were thankful it was dark. He wouldn’t be able to see your face turn red. “Uh, yeah. This is kind of embarrassing, but- could you maybe, just…. talk to me? Your voice is really relaxing.” you asked. Jeremy looked a little surprised. “Yeah, sure.” he whispered, “Uh, what about?” you shrugged, then realized he probably couldn’t see it. “Anything, I guess?” Jeremy shifted awkwardly, trying to face you. It was silent minus Jeremy’s small huffs of effort as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. “Jer, you don’t have to help me. It’s fine.” he shook his head and you could see his curls skating across his forehead with the movement. “No, I just- could I, like, lay on the couch with you?” he asked, and you froze, heat rising to your cheeks. “Okay.”

                    Jeremy stood from his position on the floor and practically towered over your laying form. You scooted back against the cushions, making yourself small so Jeremy could fit with you. He just stared for a moment. “What?” you asked. “I think I would fall off.” that was probably true. “Maybe you could, I dunno, lay…..on me?” he offered cautiously, and although the thought made your stomach flutter, the way he said it was a little awkward. “O-or not!” he stuttered, becoming worried at your silence. “Yeah, um, sure.” you said, carefully stepping off the couch. You narrowly avoided stepping on Michael’s hand, which was lying on the floor.

                    You gestured for Jeremy to get on the couch and he jolted, like he had forgotten what you were doing. You couldn’t blame him. It had to be almost three already. He laid down, scooting to get comfortable. His hands reached for you, then recoiled, like what he did was crossing some sort of boundary. You smiled inwardly at his cautiousness as you put a knee on the edge of the couch, clambering awkwardly over him, apologizing when you saw him wince. Once you had gotten into a position that was comfortable for the both of you - chest-to-chest, your leg swung over his and your arms around his middle, his on your back - you laid your head on his chest. You felt the butterflies in your stomach flapping around wildly as if searching for escape at being in such an intimate position with your best friend/crush.

                    After a moment, Jeremy began to speak softly, voice wavering between being only a soft whisper and a speaking voice. “So, um, I don’t know if I told you, but the school’s putting on another play next year.” you smiled. Even though what happened earlier in the year wasn’t a good example, you thought Jeremy was actually pretty talented as an actor. On the floor, Michael shifted, giving a quiet snort. Jeremy’s voice was softer now, a small whisper, so as not to wake him up.

                    “It’s called 'Burgertown’, I think. It’s a musical. Mr. Reyes thinks I should audition for the male lead, Danny. Which surprised me, because I figured he’d never want me in another play at Middleborough as long as I lived after what happened last time.” his chest shook slightly with the breathy chuckle he released, and you smiled slightly. As he continued to talk about the play and about some video game he and Michael had been geeking out about lately, you slowly fell asleep in his arms, head moving and becoming familiar with the soft rises and falls of his chest as his breath slowly evened out to match yours.

-

                    The next morning when you woke up, you were surrounded by warmth. When you opened your eyes, you realized with a start that your head was nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck. Then you remembered that you were literally  _laying on him_. You went to pull away, but Jeremy, still asleep, groaned and pulled you closer. “You’re warm.” he whined, and heat rose to your face as your heart hammered against your chest. “Jeremy.” you whispered. No response. “Jeremy. Jer?” you raised your voice a little bit, and winced as it cracked from sleep. This elicited, once again, no response whatsoever. “Jeremy.” you sang, shaking him lightly. He groaned once again, opening his eyes just slightly. Slowly, they focused on you.

                    His eyes widened so quickly you almost feared they would pop out of his head. “Uh. Hey, (Y/N).” he was so close you could feel his breath fan across your face. “Hi, Jer.” he seemed to realize he still had a hold on you and awkwardly let go, letting one arm rest on his side while the other dangled over the edge of the couch. “Oh, right.” you said, climbing off him. Once you were successfully back on your feet, you stretched and yawned, popping your joints as you did so.

                    You grabbed your phone from the floor to check the time. “Holy shit, it’s noon.” you muttered. Jeremy’s eyebrows raised. “Well, we were up pretty late last night.” Jeremy muttered, shrugging. He stood up too, stretching just as you had. When his hands reached way up above his head, his shirt raised too, and you felt heat climb to your cheeks when you saw the little visible sliver of his stomach. Why did you have to  _like_  him so much?

                    Jeremy yawned quietly before speaking. “So, how’d you sleep?” he asked. Truthfully, it was the best you’d slept in a while. It was nice to have someone holding you in their arms as you both drifted off to sleep. “Good.” you answered casually. “You?” Jeremy nodded. “Same here.” it was weirdly tense for a few moments. “You make a good pillow.” you joked, and Jeremy chuckled, breaking the awkward atmosphere between you almost immediately. “Thanks.”

                    Suddenly, you realized something. “Wait, where’s Michael?” your other best friend was nowhere to be seen. Jeremy shrugged. “Probably upstairs eating lunch. It  _is_  noon.” Your stomach growled suddenly at the thought of food, and you and Jeremy both started to laugh. “Let’s go join him.” you suggested, and Jeremy nodded his agreement, following you up the stairs.

                    When you reached the kitchen, Michael was standing at the island, eating a sandwich while going through his phone. He glanced up at the two of you briefly. “Hey, lovebirds.” he greeted, hiding a smirk. You and Jeremy both blushed. “Shut up, dude.” Jeremy chuckled. Michael laughed before he seemed to remember something. “Hey, check this out.” he chuckled. “Oh, and this is gonna be saved in my blackmail folder, by the way.” he held up his phone, and on it was a picture of you and Jeremy, cuddled close on the couch. You and Jeremy locked eyes, making a decision without speaking, and nodded. You both lunged at Michael, hands outreached.

                    “ _DELETE THAT!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to comment/leave kudos!
> 
> Also, Burgertown is the musical my school put on my freshman year! It was pretty good and Jeremy would probably play the lead really well lmao.


End file.
